No More I Love You's
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: The summer after the trio’s sixth year at Hogwarts Ginny is still in love with Harry as much as she ever has been, despite their break-up, but one night at The Burrow she has to seek comfort in the arms of Hermione. Femmeslash. Smut.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Dedication: **To my lovely dea Afniie, because she's just so awesome and I didn't know her on her birthday! Happy belated birthday!

**Summary: **The summer after the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts Ginny is still in love with Harry as much as she ever has been, despite their break-up, but one night at The Burrow she has to seek comfort in the arms of Hermione. Femmeslash. Smut.

**Warnings: **Girl on girl explicit sex. AU.

**No More I Love You's**

Walking towards the wooden door leading into Ginny Weasley's room at The Burrow where she was staying as well Hermione Granger heard soft voices and light sobbing coming from the room where the door was ajar and she stopped dead in her track, leaning against the wall to listen if the conversation was one she could walk in on.

Recognizing it as yet another, what she was sure would turn out to be a fruitless, conversation between Harry and Ginny about their failed relationship Hermione sighed; _would Ginny never learn?_ She thought, clutching the book she had been reading downstairs, waiting for Harry to leave the room so Hermione could get to bed.

She heard Ginny crying as she told Harry how much he still meant to her, and how she still loved him as much as before, but Harry didn't tell it back. No more I love you's. Hermione was sure he wanted to; it was so easy to see in his green eyes when he accidentally let them fall on Ginny. Hermione sighed again, wondering if anyone would ever look like that because of her.

As she could hear heavy footsteps nearing the door Hermione tiptoed further down the hall and his in the safety of the shadows while she watched Harry close the door to Ginny's room softly, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes quickly before he disappeared downstairs. She let out a breath of relief; he hadn't seen her.

Waiting for another minute Hermione could hear Ginny's crying become less intense and she decided to go in, it was nothing against Ginny, but Hermione felt horrible when she had to try and comfort Ginny, not being used to be around female company where tears seemed to pour easier so she always tried to avoid it when it was at it's worst.

When Hermione entered the room Ginny was lying on her side, curled together as much as she could, her knee's almost reaching her chin, her long red hair covering her face as her body trembled slightly. Ginny sniffed and quickly drew the back of her hand over her cheeks to rid them of tears when she saw Hermione come inside, her brown eyes already looking at her with pity and Ginny cringed.

"What happened?" Hermione's voice was soft as she put her book on the bed she slept on and stepped over the Ginny's bed, the mattress sinking slightly as Hermione sat down and began stroking Ginny's hair away from her face.

Puffy, red eyes stared back at Hermione "I'll give you three guesses." Ginny remarked sarcastically as she sat up on her bed, leaning against the wall for support.

Pulling up her legs as well Hermione moved to the middle of the bed so she was sitting in front of Ginny "Hmm" she playfully pretended to think about it "your Mum got us all tickets for a Celestina Warbeck concert and there's no way to get out if it?" she grinned, but it halted as all she got in return was a feeble smile from Ginny.

"So what did he say this time?" Hermione asked cautiously, realizing she couldn't joke her way out of this as Ginny was simply too heartbroken.

Waving a hand Ginny tried to sound indifferent "Oh you know, the usual." she brushed it off, biting her lower lip and staring intensely at a embroidered flower on her bedcovers "Why can't I just let him go?" she whispered, her brown eyes gazing off at something only she could see.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione breathed sympathetically before she pulled the other girl into a hug, Ginny's forehead resting lightly on Hermione's shoulder, her cheeks tickled by the few strands of hair that'd fallen loose from Hermione's ponytail as she said "Because you love him." simply, her mouth against the top of Ginny's head.

When Ginny didn't answer Hermione began stroking her hand soothingly up and down the other girl's back, in a slow pace, Hermione somewhat comfortable in their position, feeling like she'd done a good job at consoling Ginny until she felt her small nose nuzzle against the skin of her own sensitive neck.

Hermione's hand ceased with its stroking motions and her entire body stiffened as she felt Ginny's caress so obviously there was nothing to be unsure about, especially not as it was followed by Ginny's lips pressing faintly against Hermione's neck now.

Not wanting to hurt Ginny's feelings Hermione didn't shove her away as she'd first been about to react instinctively, instead she loudly spoke "Ginny what are you doing?" trying to keep her voice calm.

Dropping her brief kisses on Hermione's jaw now Ginny sighed "I'm kissing you." her thin, pink lips inching closer and closer to Hermione's opposite, full ones looking so deliciously kissable at this moment.

"I can feel that." Hermione groaned, annoyed with Ginny's answer as she finally moved her head, caring a little less if it would hurt Ginny's feelings or not "_Why_" Hermione made sure to stress the word "are you kissing me? Ginny you love Harry, and you know" Hermione blushed as she waved a hand between the bodies "we're girls!"

Ginny let the tips of her fingers sweep across the soft, pale skin of Hermione's right cheek with devastating tenderness "It feels good." she explained with a barely, noticeable whisper, her brown eyes searching for Hermione's.

"Please just let me feel good." Ginny begged desperately as she found nothing but hesitation in Hermione's equally brown eyes and Ginny bowed her head forward, letting her long, red hair hide her face "Please, please, please?" she continued to beg, needing to feel good right now.

"No!" Hermione didn't raise her voice much in fear of someone else in the always crowded house hearing them, but she made her point by scooting as far away from Ginny as possible "Ginny, I'm not going to act like … like" Hermione searched desperately for her next words, but all she could come up with was "like someone _weird._" she made it sound like a profanity.

Putting each of her warm palms on both of Hermione's blushing cheeks, Ginny pulled the other girl's head closer to her own, neither of them understanding why Hermione didn't resist, as Ginny's lips finally met Hermione's, pressing against them, sucking Hermione's bottom lip in between her own as their tongues began softly playing with each other.

When Ginny felt Hermione lean slightly forward she pressed the briefest of kisses against the corner of her mouth, before she pulled back, smiling dazed at Hermione "Was that weird?" she asked.

Still affected by their sensual kiss Hermione eagerly shook her head "No, not weird, just…" her voice trailed off, she didn't know what it just was, surprisingly pleasant maybe. But she didn't want to admit that.

Hermione shyly looked away as Ginny ignored her and began tugging her blouse over her head, striding across her room in just her bra and fitted denim shorts to look for the shirt she used to sleep in.

As Hermione changed into her pink nightgown, one spaghetti-strap constant sliding down her shoulder, she realized how she'd never before paid any attention to the fact that Ginny's long, freckled legs were revealed to her every night as she only wore panties beneath the blue and white striped shirt she was now buttoning up before taking off her bra, pulling it out of the sleeve.

Hermione stood uncertainly by her bed, not ready to just go to sleep yet. Surely they'd have to discuss what had just happened between them? And make some kind of oath never to tell anyone; the thought of everyone knowing what she had done made Hermione's stomach turn into a painful knot.

After brushing her hair Ginny silently crept into her bed, sliding under the covers she let stay pushed aside, her hand inviting Hermione to lie down beside her "Ginny" Hermione nervously began, looking very intently at a Weird Sisters poster on Ginny's wall "I can't just … climb into bed with you after what just happened. It would be too strange."

"But you liked it." Ginny softly protested, smiling at Hermione who began to blush all the way down her neck "I want to feel you Hermione. You make the pain go away for a little while." Ginny whispered and Hermione sat down only on the edge of the bed with a sigh, wondering how to convince Ginny she didn't want anything more to happen. Only first she'd have to convince herself.

Before she could say anything though, Ginny's arms were lying around her waist and she was caressing Hermione's naked shoulder with her lips, shifting between small kisses and merely dragging them along the sensitive skin that soon broke into Goosebumps.

"Ginny stop." Hermione begged in a low voice, wanting to cry as her body betrayed her and she started to feel aroused with the thought of Ginny kissing her and the feeling of Ginny's small breasts, pushing against her back, easily noticed through the thin fabric of Hermione's nightgown. Even if Hermione hadn't seen Ginny remove her bra earlier there was no doubt in her mind to whether she was wearing one or not as Hermione could actually _feel _Ginny's nipples harden.

By the way Ginny's long strands of hair swept across her shoulder Hermione could tell she was shaking her head and soon enough she felt the word "No." breathed against the base of her neck where Ginny began licking a straight line up to where Hermione's hair began, Ginny's hand lifting Hermione's wild curls away already. Once she had reached the very top of Hermione's neck, Ginny's tongue was now trailing a wet path to Hermione's earlobe, her small white teeth tugging gently at it before her tongue tickled Hermione instead.

Feeling herself turn around to meet Ginny in a passionate embrace as their mouths seemed to weld together again, this time with more urgency, Hermione broke apart with much difficulty, heavily panting "No Ginny. We really should stop. We can't do this." she insisted stubbornly, feeling her own nipples react to Ginny's gentle touch and her entire body as if it was about to ignite.

All it took for Ginny to convince Hermione was to ask "Why not?" and only a short moment after was she pushing Hermione back onto the mattress, Ginny lying almost on top of Hermione who was sucking on the especially sensitive, hollow patch of skin right behind Ginny's ear. She moaned against the air that was already hot and their bodies slightly sweating.

Ginny figured that Hermione wanted this as bad as she needed it herself and was confused to find that Hermione suddenly stopped creating the wonderful sensations that had Ginny moaning softly once the redheads hands had wandered to pull down the other strap of Hermione's nightgown, about to reveal the older girl's generous breasts, her nipples already hard peaks straining against the fabric.

"This isn't right," Hermione gasped, feeling so many different things at the moment that it was impossible for her to single out just one emotion "Ginny I wouldn't know what to do." she finished, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment and Ginny had to fight back laughter.

Of course the thing that would worry Hermione the most was not doing something right, she should've known. Ginny closed her warm hand over Hermione's, smiling playfully "I'm not sure what to do either" she admitted, mostly to try and comfort Hermione "just do what you do to yourself." It was a genuine suggestion from Ginny, but Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed as far away from Ginny as she could. Which wasn't much considering Ginny was still on top of Hermione.

"You can't say stuff like that!" Hermione screeched, her brow eyes still wide, staring at Ginny as if she had just recommended that they suggested sitting down and talking to Lord Voldemort about his problem and then all would be good in the world.

Ginny frowned her red eyebrows in confusion "Why not?" For Merlin's sake they had just been making out quite passionately, but this Hermione wouldn't do. Ginny almost shook her head. "I mean you do do stuff when you're alone-" Ginny's question was cut off by Hermione loudly exclaiming "Ginny! Be quiet."

Hermione looked so truly uncomfortable that Ginny looked up at her through her thick eyelashes, pouting slightly (A trick often used on her father after getting into trouble with Fred and George) as she whispered "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Hermione muttered, reaching out to caress Ginny's hair carefully, before biting her lip and looking deeply concentrated as she said "Could you just sit still maybe?" when Ginny nodded in response, Hermione took a deep breath, beginning to stroke Ginny's face with the tips of her fingers.

Soon her fingers danced lower, lightly tracing Ginny's collarbone before bravely moving to the first button of Ginny's shirt, slowly undoing it before she moved her fingers down to the next, her trembling fingers tracing what skin was exposed of Ginny between each button, leaving the younger girl completely breathless when Hermione finally pushed the shirt of her shoulders.

"Let me take your dress off." Ginny begged with heavy breathing, her face lighting up in a delighted smile when Hermione nodded and raised her arms, the two girls soon after only sitting clad in their panties, simply staring at each other.

Ginny took the first step by moving closer to Hermione, cupping her firm breasts in her small hands, her thumbs dragging over the red nipples every so often, thoroughly enjoying the little gasp Hermione had to let out each time Ginny did that.

Hermione began stroking the soft, freckled skin of Ginny's smooth stomach, her hands coming dangerously close to the edge of Ginny's blue, lacy panties, but not daring to take them off until Ginny said "I think we should be naked Hermione."

The shaky way Ginny had said her name was more than enough to make Hermione willingly agree and they each pulled off their last piece of clothing, only looking briefly at the other girl's sex, but both of them stealing glances as they giggled nervously at each other.

"Let's lie down." Hermione suggested and was surprised to find herself actually somewhat taking the lead in what she and Ginny were doing, when she closed her hands around Ginny's muscular upper arms, pulling the girl down with her.

The sheets were soft and warm with the incredible heat constantly emitting from their lust driven bodies and both girls snuggled in comfortably, before cautiously tangling their legs together and moving in for another kiss as the intimate act seemed to calm them both.

By the way Ginny's hands were playing with her breasts again Hermione could tell that Ginny finally seemed to be at least a little nervous herself with the way her fingers was trembling. Hermione started to become more and more wet at the wonderful feelings Ginny's fingers and tongue were causing, and she wanted to return the favour.

With Ginny's earlier words still in mind, Hermione decided to do so by doing just what Ginny had told her to; do what she did to herself in the most private of moments, and soon after Hermione's index finger was feeling how equally damp Ginny's sex was before she pushed her finger inside Ginny who's eyes widened and breath shortened.

"Oh my God Hermione, this feels" Ginny's back arched as Hermione kissed away the small droplets of sweat trickling over Ginny's freckles "so good!" she could finally finish, before moving her own hand to Hermione's guiding two more fingers inside herself.

Hermione was amazed as she never managed more than two fingers herself and she began pumping her hand a little harder than she had been doing before, and was rewarded with Ginny pinching her nipple hard "Like that." Ginny encouraged, forgetting about pleasing Hermione for a moment as wave after wave of earth shattering pleasure washed over her shaking body.

"Mhmm…" Ginny's moan was strained as she felt like she was about to orgasm around Hermione's finger and with much difficulty she pushed away Hermione's hand that was now slick with Ginny's juices.

Frowning in confusion Hermione mumbled "Why did yo-" but Ginny stopped her, pressing one of Hermione's own fingers to her mouth so she could smell Ginny's arousal "Sssh" she purred "I want to be like this now."

And with those words Ginny laid Hermione back down on the mattress before climbing over the other girl so she was straddling her, soon after she began grinding her lap against Hermione's so their engorged clits rubbed against each other, pleasure shooting up both girl's spines and almost intoxicating them.

Neither of them thought there could be anything feeling much better than this until Hermione began moving her hips so they met Ginny's and the wonderful feelings increased, and both of the girls were completely lost in the sweet torture of it all as they bucked their hips wildly, meeting again and again, not knowing if they were actually screaming out loud from the incredible sensations, but doubting they even had enough breath for that.

"I love you so much Hermione, I love you, you, you." Ginny desperately cried out as she felt her impending orgasm come even closer with the smallest of touches. Those words were what send Hermione so far over the edge that she for a moment thought she had passed out from the ecstasy raking through her body as she felt her inner walls spasm uncontrollably, and with that in mind she plunged two fingers into Ginny's now soaked sex, causing the other girl to come right along with her.

The feeling of Ginny gripping around her fingers, coating her fingers with her arousal once again was pure bliss to Hermione and she felt an odd sense of pride as all Ginny could do while coming down from her heavenly high was sit absolutely still after a violent tremble had shook her body when Hermione had extracted her fingers once again.

When Ginny silently began to dress again Hermione felt as if she should do the same, even though she hated how the fabric of her nightgown clung to her sweater, burning body now. Ginny was smiling all the while though and Hermione smiled back every now and again when their eyes met, mentally scolding at herself, after what had just happened she wouldn't have to feel awkward around Ginny. That was what she felt none the less until Ginny promptly took her Hermione's head between her hands once again and kissed her with a languid pace, her tongue just darting out to tease "Thank you for being such a good friend. This was more than I should've asked for, but I'm still glad I did" Ginny added quickly, tilting her head to the side "I care so much about you."

Hermione mumbled something in return before they each climbed into their own bed, Ginny sleeping almost immediately, but Hermione lay awake for a while, listening to the other girl's soft, rhythmic breathing. Tomorrow Ginny would be staring longingly at Harry once again and Hermione would be the support in the background. No more I love you's.

**A/N: **Right, so I hope you all loved it and will please review, if not to tell me what you thought, then at least to wish my dea Afniie happy birthday! )

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
